Special Powers
This page is for listing of all the current abilities shown within the manga Code:Breaker. All the abilities of are shown by "Special Ability Users" and "Rare Kinds". All listed in order of alphabetical order. Absolute Space Known User/s: "The One Being Sought" Ability: To instantly create or deplete space or matter around the user. Can be used as a form of teleportation to change location and can be used in reverse and change the location of the enemy. Can be used to enhance the amount of times the user attacks and as well as can be used as an offensive attack when the user attacks a small amount of space and transfers it to the opponent. It can cause sever internal damage or worse; death. Absorb Known User/s: Cross Marks Ability: Enables the user to absorb attacks from special power users. Ash Known User/s: Shigure Ability: To generate large amounts of burnt matter; Ashes. Can be used to create a form of illusion to be used as a distraction. Can also be used as a form of trap to capture and suffoicate enemies. Known to absorb both sounds and flames due to quantity of ashes and the material being already being burned. Balloon User/s: Hiyori Ability: To produce balloon or bubble-like susbatances using breathing. The balloons are each capable of exploding and causing tremdous damage upon its surrounding radius in the forms of holes. They are all 100% transparent and are capable of being mended into different shapes such as bow and arrows. They can be used as a form of inflirtation or disguise a person perfectly(physically and possibly mentally), but doesn't give off the person's smell or aura which can give away the user. Beelzebub, "The Achromatic Catharsis Flame of Purgatory" Known User/s: Code:Emperor, Rei Ogami Ability: It is an invisible flame that can surpass 1500 degrees Celsius in heat. However, Ogami does not have complete mastery over it and cannot bring out its true form. In its true form, it fuses with Rei and creates an armor of flame that can not be seen. It also launches the flame in the air and it comes down like rain on the battlefield. It burns the Sin of Gluttony. Belphegor, "The Blaze Of Limbo" Known User/s: Code:Emperor, Rei Ogami, Kagerou Ability: To create, manipulate and generate black flames that can not be extinguished. It is said that it can burn the Seven Deadly Sin, Sloth. The flames can "burn away" special abilities. Therefore, the flames can act as an effective defense and offense against other user's special powers. However, these flames can not burn someone physically like the Azure Flame. Cell Regeneration Known User/s: "The One Being Sought" Ability: To regenerate cells at an increased rate, resulting in physical injuries healing in a matter of seconds or minutes. Healing ranges from cuts, burns, radiation or even lost limbs. However, it doesn't apply to the user's internal organs. :Note: Yukihina's undead status allows him to perform a similar feat, but it is not considered a special power. Cell Stimulation Known User/s: Undead Victims Ability: The more their cells are damaged, the more they are stimulated, and the stronger they get. It has been remarked by the victims that the only way to stop the simulation is to destroy all the cells before they can regenerate. It also allows the user to make clones of themselves. Crystal Known User/s: Thousand Man Ability: The user can morphing his body into crystal or diamond. The Thousand Man used this special power to slice his prey in one thousand pieces. Death Known User/s: Zed Ability: Death is the surpreme power to invite all living things to the realm of "death", without any exception. When active the user has the ability to emit dark tendrils of energy from their corpse that wrap around the target's neck and have the power to draw the life out of him/her, effectivley killing them. This ability is so powerful that it's even unaffected by the Rare Kinds' power nullification ability, though it has shown that a Rare Kinds' Death God power is capable of effectively countering it's effects. Since it's so powerful it's user is normally dead, however during the 24 hours that their in their Lost Form, they are temporarily revived. While revived, the user is capable of removing a persons' life from them, essentially making them undead. They do so by making their arm intangible and thrusting it through the persons' body, and pulling out a small glowing orb with symbols on them. So long as the orb remains out of the persons' body, they remain undead Effacement Known User/s: Saechika Ability: This is Saechika's second special power that is exclusive only to him. It appears that it causes a sudden burst of known matter that kills anything living or alive within his radius to suddenly die or rot away. It also can weaken and wear away non-living things, such as buildings. Electricity Known User/s: Hitomi, Toki Fujiwara Ability: To generate and propel charges of electricity ranging from minor to fatal voltage. Users of this ability can generate electricity between themselves and other people or objects.The electricity can be used in many different forms such as using the electricity the user can control other humans by manipulating their electric signals and control their nervous system. The voltage can be used as an offensive weapon (similar towards a stun gun) and can generate enough electric energy to melt steel when it is at its peak. Epithelial Manipulation Known User/s: Sendou Ryuuichi Ability: The ability to turn the user's skin into other substances; however, this only applies to the outer layer of the skin. The materials that the user can use vary from being "harder than steel" to changing the pigment of his skin for camouflage. The user can even increase his heat levels to the point where he can melt steel alloy on contact. Exchange Known User/s: Uesugi Hajime Ability: Exchanges anything or anyone for something he has set before hand. To set the exchange he must touch the thing he wants to exchange while saying the word that activates the exchange. The activation word can be anything he wants. Forms of Water Known User/s: Yukihina Ability: Overall, Yukihina's power gives him the ability to create water in any shape, form, mass or density however he chooses. The polar opposite of the Azure Flame, it allows Yukihina to create ice and snow by freezing water vapor. It has been shown to be able to create water that can be harden into a blade stronger than steel by increasing the water pressure around it. He can even cool the hydrogen molecules in the air to create a water vapor (or fog) to blind people's vision. Giga Phantom Known User/s: Shigure Ability: To enlarge one part of the body and shatter everything in one blow. Holy Blood Known User/s: Saint Fighters Ability: Sacred blood of the Saint Fighters, which can take any form they wish (such as a bow and arrow, or a sword). Ice Known User/s: Freezing Houkabe Ability: Allows the user to create and control ice. Ignite Known User/s: Ryuuji Ryuuichi Ability: Allows the user to create flames that explode. Leviathan, "Argenteous Phantom Flame of Hades" Known User/s: Rei Ogami Ability: The silver flame which severs all matter. Its true form is an ice dragon that creates ice by rapidly absorbing all the heat in the area. The sin it burns is Envy. In order to use Leviathan, Ogami needed a kiss from Sakurako Sakurakouji. Light Known User/s: Masaomi Heike Ability: The ability to manipulate light, emit bright light from one's body, and generate light particles at will. Can be made into multiple forms/shapes such as a whip, be used in a form of communication through eletronical appliances and download huge sums of information in little time. Can be used to spread out into the form of an huge devastating explostion. This power is considered extremely difficult to control as its only known user Heike has to wear his school jacket (which contains a device that limits huge sum of his power to keep him in control) on a daily basis to keep his power from causing unnecessary damage. The user can also travel at the speed of light. Magnetism Known User/s: Toki Fujiwara, Nenene Fujiwara Ability: The ability to manipulate ferrous objects and materials. Used to levitate, utilize, or control metallic objects. Uses Magnetic or electrical poles/charges. It can be used to shut down eletronical equipment, as well as be used as a eletronic sensor in order to detect nearby electronics. Can render virtually anything metallic against him/herself completely useless. :Note: Nenene was the original user of this power, yet could transfer half of her power (and lifeforce) over to her younger brother Toki, which in turn he was able ultilize to the same extent as her. Toki had also had magnetism, but was sealed away in the Pandora's Box because it was too strong, and was later given back. His original magnetism is so strong it can throw a paper clip without any problems with the power of gauss cannon. Mammon, "The Dichromatic Twin Flame of the Netherworld" Known User/s: Code:Emperor, Rei Ogami Ability: One hot blue flame and the other a cold yellow which makes green. Its true form is a pair of flame swords.It also has the power to burn one of the seven deadly sins, Greed. Mirror Known User/s: Utah of the Mirror Ability: The user creates a mirrior thst enables the user to absorb special powers from an opponent and allows the user to then release them as the user's own special power for a certain period of time. This can also be used to create a barrier. Paper Known User/s: '''Ikurumi Shiwon '''Ability: The power to create, control and manipulate paper. He can turn others into paper and even hide things like bombs within them.The user can also make a copy of themselves out of paper. Rare Kind's Power Known User/s: Angels, Sakura Sakurakouji, Shibuya Ability: the ability to neutralize other special powers. It seems that the user is capable of being damaged, however it doesn't prevent ordinary physical attacks. It also allows the user to drain the life force, the orgin of special power, away. Satan's Blaze Known User/s: Code:Emperor, Rei Ogami, Kagerou Ability: To create, manipulate and generate blue flames that can not be extinguished. It is considered the strongest power in Code:Breaker mainly because the original user; Code:Emperor was able to kill thousands of evil with it and no known power as of yet is capable of negating the power (the exception is Rare Kinds). It is said to be the Flame of Satan because its power is considered not something that can be created through nature like other abilities. Said to competely destroy people; body and soul and turn them into fire spirits. It represnts the sin of wrath. Secretion Know User/s: Lily Ability: The ability to alter, and change the substances through her metabolism and secrete them through her skin. Shadow Known User/s: Rui Hachiouji, Saechika Hachiouji Ability: The ability to control and manipulate shadows/darkness. Rui and Saechika's power is the same, however they vary to totally different degrees. Rui creates a scythe, allow the power to be completely without form and can even increase its its output to increase both offensive and defensive power. On the other hand, Saechika is able to create wolves, create a steel cage, and can control it without form to great levels that can create small, but accurate damage and simply being overwhelming with great power and range. All shadow users have a dark side, which is their source of power.. Only when the user gets in touch with and accepts their dark can they grow stronger. The dark side of a shadow user can become more powerful, the stronger the negative/positive emotions of the user. Sound Known User/s: Yuuki Tenpouin, Rei Ogami (Temporarily) Ability: '''the ability to control, generate and manipulate soundwaves. The user is able to increase sounds for example when Yuuki uses his power, it allows him to be able to increase the sound of his voice to be so powerful that it can create craters and move heavy objects. Another is when Yuuki is able to increase his speed to incredible levels to the point where he can be able move as fast as the speed of sound. Yuuki is later able to hear the Voice of life later on. It is revealed in chapter 101, that when Yuuki uses dense and high frequency to create a shelther his body, also pushing his body to the max. Once in the shell, even Oogami's blue flame can't burn him. He calls it Scarlet Phoneme, turning his skin red, and his hair black like the last time he fought with Lily. He can also use this to protect others with his sound. :''Note: ''Yuuki keeps his power down very often due to his emotions being able control how much his power output is, so if he seems "normal" his power will be under control, however if he is "lazy" or possibly "disorintated" he is unable to control his power whatsoever and can cause great damage. When enraged, Yuuki actually changes as his hair becomes total black and his skin turns red as well. Time Change in Object '''Known User/s: Takatsu Aoba Ability: Allows Aoba to move an object time back or forward. She activates this by putting her right hand on an object, saying how much she want the time to move in seconds. :Note: She can only her right hand to use Time Change in Object. Transformation Known User/s: Haruto Ability: Allows the user to transform any object into a weapon. Vital Acupuncture Known Users/s: Takatsu Aoba Ability: The power allows its user to perform acupuncture on any object or flesh without touching them, shattering the object or strengthening the body. Void Known User/s: Kouji Ability: Enables the user to generate invisible energy that enables him/her to pierce and crush things within the vicinity of themselves. Known to use wind energy to generate hurricanes or whirlwinds to inflict damage. This can work as well as defense, as he can make shields, vacuums and defensive barriers. Wave Known User/s: Cross Marks Ability: Enables the user to shoot a stream of power from the user's mouth. Category:Special Powers